


Under the Yorkshire Sky

by SzonKlin



Series: melty bead art [2]
Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Art, M/M, melty beads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/pseuds/SzonKlin
Summary: Just a little hama bead montage of some of my favourite parts of the movie
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Series: melty bead art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Under the Yorkshire Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMewsAtTen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMewsAtTen/gifts).



> Thank you, TheMewsAtTen fortempting me into watching this movie :)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about 6 hours to make, uses about 2650 beads and is 28.5 cm (11.22 inch) in diameter. It was a fun way to pass a day without electricity.


End file.
